Together Again
by Takun18
Summary: At the end of 2040 when Nene and Mackey get back together.


This is my first fic, so please bear with me. P.S., I dont own any of these characters, im just using them for this story.  
  
Together Again  
  
~Based on the end of BGC2040  
  
It had taken a while to get from back to Tokyo but Nene and Linna had finnaly made it to the outskirts where the mobil pit sat waiting. Sylia, Mackey, Handerson, Leon and Nigel sat waiting for the last half an hour after getting Linnas phone call.  
  
"Sit down and be patiant, Mackey" Sylia had told him for the third time. Ever since Mackey recovered he had been worried about Nene, Linna and Priss, but Nene most of all. Her words echoed through his mind again. "Your human to me! Mackey!" Giving up, Mackey walked to the door of the van and sat down, his chin resting on the palm of his hand. "How much longer do you supose they'll be?" Nigel thought about Leon's question, and looked north to the road where he saw two shadows slowly moving down towards them. Simply by the hights between them he could tell that it was Linna and Nene. "There they are now." Nigel said it calmly, but Mackies head spun around so fast he almost hit it on the side of the door.  
  
"Nene?" he said standing. They were closer now and the pair could easily be seen as Nene and Linna, although with the sun in front of them, they could only see the shape of the van in the afternoon light. Linna looked at Nene. She was worried about her friend because she had hardly said a word through the trip. But then Linna remembered that Nene had matured a little since Mackey gave his thoughts to save them all from Galatia's boomer attack. "Im sure he's fine Nene" Linna said to the blonde hacker. Nene looked up and smiled, wondering just how she knew she was thinking of Mackey. "Can you see them?" she asked the buisness woman. "Not yet..." Linna admitted, trailling off.  
  
"Hey, Nene!" came a voice from the van. "Mackey?" Nene squinted in the light in her eyes at the shadowed van until she saw Mackey standing in front of the car. "Mackie!" Nene yelled, and broke into an all out sprint towards the boy. In the light Nene couldn't see how close Mackey was and she slammed into him with her arms around his neck, his own arms reaching up to the small of her back as he fell over and landed on the grass. They stared at each other until Nene finally relised she was lying on top of him, and her cheeks went red. "Ahh...sorry, Mackey. I ummm, I guess I didn't see the distance right and uhh..." she trailed off as she relised their faces were two inches apart and he was still staring into her eyes, but then again she found it hard not to stare at him either. "Uhh...thats ok Nene." Mackey said, his voice was not much more than a wisper. Nene's blush eased up and she smiled.  
  
Linna had come up now and was saying hello to everyone when she was finnaly close enough to see Nene and Mackey on the ground. "Hi Mackey" she said, although it didn't really seem to make a differance. All he was doing was staring up at Nene. Nene wasn't moving either and she was affraid that Mackey might still be gone. If that were the case, how would Nene take it? "Nene?" she asked, but to her surprised, Mackey's hand had moved to cup Nene's cheek, and soon their lips were pressed together. Nene closed her eyes and relaxed. She hadn't heard Linna.  
  
********************  
  
It was dusk when the Silky Doll van pulled up near K's garage. Sylia and Linna talked the whole time, with Linna telling her how tired she was. "I can't wait to have a shower and have a rest. What about you Nene?" After waiting a moment, she asked again, but there was stilll no response. Both Linna and Sylia turned to look at Nene and Mackey. They were both asleep. Nene had curled up next to Mackey with her head snuggled on his shoulder and his hand around her arm to hold her close, while they held each others other hand with their fingers entwined. The smile that had pressed its way onto Nene's face had been their ever since they had stopped kissing.  
  
"Hey Sylia. Looks like your going to be getting a sister-in-law, huh?" Linna asked. Sylia simply smiled.  
  
  
  
Well, thats it. Please R/R. Thanks!  
  
-Stewie 2040 


End file.
